Dr. May Updale
Dr. May Updale is a very important minor character within the futuristic sci-fi horror thriller movie franchise The Purge due to her actually being "The Architect" of the dangerous and controversial, societal catharsis known as The Purge. This leading maverick in behavioral science used to think that one night where everyone could release their anger and spite within themselves would have rescue the United States of America from economic collapse and social dismay. She was portrayed by famous actress Marisma Tomei who played Dr. Polly Beilman in the 2000 thriller film The Watcher and Mona Lisa Vito in the 1992 comedy movie My Cousin Vinny. Overview Sometime within the mid-21st century (approximately 2014 A.D.), Dr. Updale herself announces an experiment after its years of studying. to take place on New York's Staten Island where, for 12 full hours, each American citizens will be allowed to purge and release their inhibitions in any way they choose, allowing the United States to become a better place to live in, on live TV as would viewed by the whole nation and the entire world. She stated that she does not work with the New Founding Fathers of America political party nor designed the experiment for them, but above all, she also said that the said experiment has nothing to do with politics, but that it is a psychological device. After many hours into the night, while staying at a building somewhere in New York being currently operated as a NFFA headquarters watching videos of the experiment, Dr. Updale began to notice that the violence keeps rising and that it should not be, so she starts investigating through the footage of the night and she discovers a video where trained mercenary groups hired to pose as gangs (even white supremacist gangs) as well as citizens to kill multiple civilians. So Arlo Sabian, a NFFA-affiliated security staff chief, explains that he sent the mercenaries tin order help balancing the attendance of people Purging during the 12 hours, and to help removing the impoverished, because, in fact, the experiment was a political device since the beginning, and used as a final effort to resort in helping the country by killing the poor and the homeless and reduce the unemployment line since now the New Founding Fathers inherited the responsibilities and the mess from their predecessors. So Doctor Updale herself realizes that she made a grave mistake crafting the experiment that would forever change everything, but before being capable of changing things before it was too late, she was secretly taken to a neighborhood on Staten Island where she is shot and killed and Sabian himself ordered all the footage of her orchestrated end erased. Trivia *Although Dr. Updale is one one of main villains of The First Purge. She was advertised as the sole and primary evil witnin the said film. Navigation Category:Female Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Anti-Villain Category:The Heavy Category:Movie Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Tragic Category:Sophisticated Category:Mastermind Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Deceased